only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Towser
Young Towser was a minor character in Only Fools And Horses who appeared in 1 episode, Healthy Competition in 1983, and was mentioned in another episode Stage Fright in 1991. He was a dealer. Towser was played by Mike Carnell. Biography Backstory 1983 Del Boy bought some lawnmower engines off Alfie Flowers and sold them at auction. Del's brother Rodney Trotter and his mate Mickey Pearce bought them at auction. Rodney and Mickey have paid through the nose for the engines, that Del has made a profit on. They struggle to sell them. Del later met his friend Young Towser in The Star Of Bengal one night in 1983. Towser was a local trader. Del offered Towser some of his red wine and poured him a glass. As Towser went to take a sip, Del gently grabbed his arm so Towser could not take a sip while talking to him about a scheme to get Rodney back as his partner. Del asks Towser to buy the lawnmower engines from Rodney for £200, despite having a scrap value of only £20, and to make up a story about a contact in the Parks Department who wants as many engines as he can get. Towser then asks what he should do with the engines. Del suggests that Towser dump them somewhere but Towser says he was done for fly dumping a short time ago and if he gets caught they will throw the book at him this time. So Del Del tells him to give them back to Alfie. Del gives Towser £20 but also leaves Towser with the bill for his meal. Del suggests that Towser does not pay the bill. Del quickly leaves leaving a poor Towser to pay the bill. A day or so later, at The Nags Head, Rodney tells Del he's liquidated the partnership with Mickey, and proudly tells him that he has sold the lawnmowers to Towser. Unfortunately, it becomes apparent that Del's plan hasn't quite worked out, and that Towser only paid Rodney £165 and kept the remaining £35 for himself. Worse still, Rodney has invested all the proceeds in buying another set of lawnmower engines from Alfie Flowers which are, unknown to Rodney, the same ones Towser had just given back to him. Rodney says Alfie had another load delivered this morning, and said they are the same as the old ones. Del says "You can bet your life they are the same". He thus asks Del if he can borrow some money, and Del angrily bemoans what a 42 carat plonker his brother is. Del gives him an elastic band to put round his Gucci to stop the sole coming off. "Stage Fright" mention In the 1991 episode Stage Fright (13th January 1991), Del mentions that "Young Towser" is selling some quality reject 3 piece suites. Appearances 1983 *Healthy Competition (17th November 1983) Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1983 Category:Characters last seen in 1983. Category:Minor characters. Category:Series 3 (1983) minor characters. Category:Dealers.